El preso número 37
by Little outcast
Summary: Había algo que les impedía estar demasiado tiempo juntos... ahora bien, tambien había algo que les impedía mantenerse demasiado tiempo separados. "Se llama amor, tontita" /ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

El Preso Número 37

Capitulo 1.

–Papá… Padre por favor no…

_Sollozos._

–P- padre… p-por fa-favor…

_Más sollozos._

Una pequeña figura tiritaba en un rincón; abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos y de sus ojos no cesaban de caer lágrimas. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre, su mirada hacia la criatura sin inmutarse a pesar de lo patética que lucía.

–Débil.

El miedo en los ojos de la niña creció aún más.

–Falla.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse más a ella.

Los ojos de Hiashi Hyuuga llenos de odio y desprecio.

La pequeña Hinata rezando porque todo terminara rápido.

El mayor la tomó de las muñecas y entonces…

Hinata despertó al tiempo que lanzaba un grito. Su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en un sudor frío y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

–Y-ya Pasó –se dijo entre sollozos.

Hacía exactamente 10 años que todo había pasado y aún así ese recuerdo la seguía acosando, noche tras noche, una y otra vez.

Miró el reloj que reposaba sobre su velador: 7:46 a.m. Decidiendo que era una buena hora para levantarse, procedió en su rutina diaria, procurando no tardarse mucho para así llegar temprano a su trabajo.

* * *

Entró a la cárcel de Konoha, un lugar oscuro, húmedo y lúgubre en el cual se encontraba su cliente actual.

Que por cierto era un asesino.

Tragó saliva. Ya no estaba segura de poder seguir con eso. Se preguntó por qué se le había ocurrido aceptar ese caso.

Caminó por un largo pasillo –el cual, según ella, se parecía demasiado al de los calabozos –hasta la última celda.

Un par se ojos increíblemente parecidos a los de su padre le miraron.

A pesar de que no eran blancos o grandes como los de su progenitor –al contrario, estos eran rojos, pequeños y bordeados por unas profundas ojeras –, si tenían el mismo odio y desprecio grabados a lo largo de toda su pupila.

Así que –comenzó el presidiario –… Se supone que _tú_ me vas a sacar de aquí?

Hinata volvió a tragar saliva, percatándose de que había dejado de respirar.

Miró la ficha que llevaba entre sus manos.

Volvió a tragar saliva – otra vez –y se volvió a cuestionar _muy _seriamente en que diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió tomar el caso… ese tipo se la viva a comer viva!

Suspiró, desde el principio ese no estaba destinado a ser su día…

* * *

**Nombre:** Itachi Uchiha.

**Edad: **27 años.

**Profesión: **Fotógrafo / Cineasta.

**Cargos: **Asesinato en serie. Autor de la denominada "Masacre Uchiha"

* * *

N/a: para ser la primera parte… me gustó bastante como salió.

No, no me basé en el capitulo del libro corazón.

Para elegir la pareja me inspire en el fic _La Place Rouge tai__t vide_ de _Mishima Arashi._

Léanlo.

Y la continuación tambien.

¿RRs? :)

x**M**agda**B**lack


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

-

Al tener a ése sádico asesino frente a ella, con esa mirada y con esa constante aura de odio cerca de ella, Hinata no pudo más que desmayarse en ese mismo instante.

Después de unos momentos, despertó en un lugar poco familiar; no era su casa o la celda en la que tenía que estar, era un cuarto gris, el papel tapiz se caía a pedazos mientras que un olor a tabaco y humedad impregnaba el ambiente.

–Veo que por fin haz despertado –dijo alguien a su lado, cuando se volteó pudo ver a una mujer de cabello rubio tomado en una cola alta –. Por un minutos nos asustaste, pensamos que el de la treinta y siete te pudo haber hecho algo. Aun que la verdad, pensándolo mejor no creo que eso hubiera sido muy posible, digo, está atado hasta los pies. Literalmente – la mujer soltó una risita y continuó hablando, pero para este punto Hinata ya no la escuchaba.

–Donde… ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó algo aturdida.

La mujer rubia detuvo su monólogo para mirarla con simpatía y soltar una risa. –En la enfermería ¿Dónde más? Mi nombre es Ino, soy la enfermera de turno. Bueno, obviamente soy una enferma si esto es un enfermería –volvió a reír –. Shizune-san me advirtió que podrías despertar medio desorientada y tal vez con un poco de mareo. La verdad el mareo es más probable que lo tengas por el olor de este lugar ¡Iugh! Si fuera por mí hace rato ya habría unas muy grandes ventas, en lugar de ese cuadradito de vidrio que ni siquiera se puede abrir. O tal vez un empapelado con menos moho. Pero ya sabes como es esto de las cárceles. No hay presupuesto o los presos no les interesan los suficiente como para gastar más impuestos en ellos. La verdad tampoco yo gastaría un peso por ellos…

Hinata supuso que trabajar en aquel lugar debía ser muy monótono cómo para hablar tanto con un paciente. O quizás era parte de su naturaleza hablar como si no hubiera mañana.

Como sea, ahora ya recordaba exactamente donde estaba y _como _había terminado así. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, lo último que quería hacer era volver a esa celda con ese sujeto.

–Necesito hacerte un último chequeo antes de dejarte ir, linda –dijo Ino tomando su pulso –. Ya está, todo bien. Buena suerte con el de la treinta y siete.

–A-Arigatou –respondió antes de marcharse. Aun que en su camino de salida escuchó a Ino murmurar "Verdaderamente una pena, tan sexy y tenía que ser un asesino. Suerte la de algunas…"

_Si quieres te lo regalo_ –pensó sarcásticamente.

Caminó de nuevo por el mismo largo y oscuro pasillo, hasta la misma oscura y tétrica celda donde se había desmayado.

Se quedó rígida frente a la celda, sin atreverse a pasar.

–Qué demonios haces ahí –dijo una fría voz, sacándola de su trance.

– ¿E-eh?

– ¿Piensas sacarme de aquí quedándote ahí parada? –peguntó Itachi alzando una ceja.

– ¡G-gomen!

Hinata inhaló profundamente antes de entrar de nuevo a la celda. Tiritando, se sentó lo más alejada que pudo del acusado.

–P-primero t-tengo que p-preguntarle…

–Crees que soy culpable –la interrumpió, sin mirarla. No era una pregunta.

–N-no… y-yo…

–Me tienes miedo –Continuó sin mirarla, de nuevo, no era una pregunta.

Hinata tragó saliva. Bien, no estaba segura si él había o no matado a toda su familia. Estaba confundida. Trataba de pensar neutralmente; sin dejar que esa pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza gritándole que él si era culpable la convenciera del todo. Pero si le tenía miedo, por el otro lado…

–Entonces escapa –le dijo –. Nadie te está obligando a tomar el caso. Si tanto miedo tienes, escapa –su tono era frío y duro.

–E-Etto…

–Es que ni siquiera puedes dar una respuesta decente –ahora la estaba mirando a los ojos, desafiándola –No vales mi tiempo.

_No llores._

–T-Tú n-no t-tienes d-derecho a ha-hablarme a-así –a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía, su respuesta sólo llegó cómo un susurro.

–Ni siquiera tienes algo que perder y tienes miedo. Patético.

_No llores._

–Y-yo n-no t-tengo p-por q-que e-escucharte…

–Y ya deja de tartamudear –le mandó duramente.

– ¡Y-Y tú b-búscate o-otro idota q-que te defienda en el juicio! –le gritó Hinata y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se tapó la boca, mirando sorprendida a Itachi. El por su parte no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

–G-gomen. E-etto… m-me t-tengo q-que i-ir –dijo antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la barra de un bar, esperando a que Temari apareciera. En la mañana su amiga del instituto le había dicho que se juntaran en aquel bar para celebrar que hubiera conseguido su primer caso.

_Lástima que ya no haya nada que celebrar._

Mientras esperaba a su amiga, pidió al cantinero un trago. Para tranquilizarse un poco.

Iba a tomar el primer sorbo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

–Moshi moshi –dijo con voz cansada, sin ver quien era.

– ¿Hinata?

– Hai

– Habla Temari. Gomen, pero no podré ir hoy ¡Shikamaru me ha pedido matrimonio! ¿Puedes creértelo? Ahora íbamos a contárselo a mis hermanos.

Temari se casaba. Eso era difícil de creerlo.

–M-me a-alegro… felicitaciones.

– ¡Gracias! Hina, me tengo que ir. Gomen, otro día iremos a celebrar. Lo prometo.

–N-no te p-preocupes. S-suerte c-con t-tus hermanos.

–Sólo espero que no maten a mi prometido. Bueno, cuídate. Jaa ne! –Y cortó.

–Adiós… -susurró Hinata.

No era que no estuviera feliz por su amiga, de verdad sí lo estaba. Era sólo que no podía evitar notar como cada vez se iba quedando más sola. Todos tenían a alguien que los cuidara, que los quisiera. Ella sólo tenía un gato esperándola en casa.

Y sus pensamientos volvieron a Itachi ¿Por qué? Tenía una familia que lo quería ¿Por qué matarlos? Ese hombre no tenía corazón, esa era la única respuesta. Y eso tambien explicaría muchas cosas. Recordó como quería salirse del caso.

Tomó la copa entre sus manos, reflexionando por qué demonios no cortaba ya todo eso.

Claro, cuando recibió su diploma en derecho había decidido en el acto que iba a ir por el lado penal, para evitar que gente sin culpa alguna terminara encarcelada, como su tío Hizashi. Sin embargo, también estaba conciente de que tendría que defender verdaderos culpables, por más que detestara la idea, pero pensó que mientras mantuviera la distancia, nada pasaría. Y no era por eso que no podía salirse del caso.

Era por Itachi, aunque fuera el monstruo sin corazón de sus pesadillas. Él era diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera conocido.

Él era alguien con quien no podía mantener las distancias. Sus ojos era capaz de verla más allá de lo que debería. Su actitud, su mirada la atrapaba. La traía de vuelta a su infancia, cuando su padre le hacía la vida imposible.

Ese hombre le recordaba demasiado a su pasado. De cierta forma eso era lo que no la dejaba alejarse del todo, por más que quisiera.

Hinata miró de nuevo hacia la copa que tenía frente a ella. Se suponía que estaba en ese bar para festejar. Pues entonces, a brindar por algo…

¿Por que demonios brindaba?

No había nada por que brindar.

Recordó las fiestas en la mansión Hyuuga. Como todos pretendían pasarla bien, como hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba preparado a la perfección, y como, aún así, su padre siempre encontraba la manera de culparla por que algo hizo para arruinarlo todo… _otra vez._

Pensándolo bien, si había mucho por que brindar.

Un brindis, por todas las veces que Hiashi la hizo llorar; un bridis, por todas las veces que Neji le intentó hacer daño; otro más, por todo lo que Hanabi la humilló. Y, finalmente, un brindis por okaa-san, por todas las veces que lloró su ausencia.

Entonces tomó su copa, seguida por otra y otra, y así varias más.

Tal vez ese baka tenía razón ¿Por qué correr ahora?

Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Mañana iba a enfrentar al baka de Itachi Uchiha a como de lugar.

* * *

_Goteo._

Una mujer gritando.

_Goteo._

Los ojos sin vida de su padre.

_Goteo._

Rojo. Todo era muy rojo. Las paredes; el piso. Los cuerpos de su familia ¿Por qué todo tenía que estar bañado en ese maldito color?

–Hermanito…

Una sonrisa sádica. Un par de ojos rojos.

–A-Aniki…

Quería gritar. Quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque sus piernas no respondían.

–… ¿P-Por qué?

El reflejo de un cuchillo.

–Para ver si era capaz.

Sasuke se despertó con la respiración agitada y un sudor frío corriendo por su cuerpo. Hacía una semana que había sucedido todo aquello; hacía cinco días que aquella blanca habitación era su nuevo "hogar".

Un psiquiátrico.

Por supuesto, cualquiera hubiera terminado en ese lugar si hubiera sido encontrado en el estado en que él lo fue: La mirada perdida, bañado en sangre que no era la suya, dos días sin mover un músculo desde que su hermano lo dejó ahí. El caso era que él no estaba loco. Claro, cualquier persona normal lo estaría, pero él no. Él sólo sentía una cosa: odio. Aún así seguía atrapado en ese torturante lugar por culpa de sus pesadillas.

¿Por qué su hermano no lo mató? No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba saber. Lo único que le interesaba ahora era Itachi. Hacerlo sufrir como él sufrió.

Su hermano estaba en prisión; gran cosa. Si su hermano era en verdad como pretendía ser, no iba a durar allí ni una semana.

Pero para entonces ya estaría preparado. Listo para atrapar a su Aniki; para vencerlo en su propio juego.

Sonrió. _Pronto…_

* * *

**Nombre: **Sasuke Uchiha.

**Edad: **22 años.

**Profesión: **Estudiante en Ingeniería.

**Estado: **Posible trauma tras presenciar la denominada "Masacre Uchiha".

* * *

N/a: Que comience el drama!

Saben, me gustó eso de las fichas xD para cerrar los Cáp. le voy a dar a cada personaje la suya… al que ya tenga aburrido sólo sálteselas xD.

Perdón si a lo largo del fic se mencionan cosas que no pasan de verdad (ejemplo: m… hay una ley que protege al asesino. Cosas de ese estilo. La verdad aun que mi familia este LLENA de abogados, no se mucho sobre esos temas xD tampoco es que me interese tanto)

Me demoré pero aquí esta! La continuación! :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR! :D omfg nunca en la vida pensé que podría llegar a tener 12! & Aún mejor 2 de mis autoras favoritas dejaron RR! (_Angel Of Suburvian & __Mishima Arashi__) _:D –grita como una fan rubia en un concierto de Justin Timberlake – Graciaaas!

Gracias:

_Kokoro; _Angel Of Suburvian, _-.Loveless'Akemi.-__,_ Harmonia love, _Jackie, _Venuss, _helenhr, _HinataFan, _babu buba__, _punke, _tsuki-L, _Mishima Arashi.

Ahora tengo que estudiar historia (¬¬) por eso para la próxima respondo los RR n.nU y otra cosa, los próximos caps empiezan con más ItaHina, este es el típico capitulo latero que toda historia tiene que tener para que se entiendan algunas cosas xD

Alguna falta ortografica, parte que quedaron mal escritas o se cortaron o repitiron... por favor avisenme? :)

Y... las personas que esperan el 2do cap de 'Los Uchiha' bueno... perdon pero va a llevar un poco de tiempo xDU


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

-

Cap. Dedicado a **Mishima Arashi** y **helenhr**. Graciaas por toda la fe para esta fic & el apoyo! :)

NOTA: Cap editado. No tienen que dejar RR, la vez anterior definitivamente no me gustó como quedo, perdón que hayan tenido que leer _eso_- No volverá a pasar. Todos se merecen esta reedicion (de forma egocentrica, me incluyo xD). Ojalá les guste.

-

–Otra vez aquí.

–H-Hai.

Para ellos, eso era un saludo. Un saludo que se explicaba por sí mismo.

A la vista de cualquiera, la presencia de ella no le producia mayor moléstia, mas quien lo conociera bien podría ver, más allá de su fachada impertubarble, lo cabreado que estaba. Para él, ella sólo era un estorbo, una piedra en el camino hacia su libertad. Abogados, cómo si _él_ los necesitara para salir de ahí. Itachi sólo seguía ahí por voluntad propia.

A primeras, la captura del asesino Uchiha había causado polémica por la facilidad al encontrarlo y la poca resistencia que opuso. La gente comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones: _Está arrepentido, Las autoridades por fin están mejorando _y finalmente los más sabios decían: _Nunca tuvo interé__s de escapar._

Aquello era la verdad. Verdad que nadie podía entender, pero tampco que nunca esperó que lo hicieran. De todas formas a nadie más que a él le incubía. Para la mayoría de las personas aquello era difícil de entender, hasta que se veía desde su punto de vista ¿Por qué querría escapar? Para pensar una manera de salir del país necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad, cosas que no podría tener si tenía que andar escapando desordenadamente de los policías.

La cárcel era una opción bastante cómoda: Tranquila, tendría comida, agua y demases gratis, además, cuando se aburriera y por fin quisiera irse del país, tenía un cómodo plan de fuga listo.

También lo portegía de su hermano, quien allá afuera, probablemente ya debía estar tirándose a alguna enfermera para que lo dejara salir del psiquiátrico. Y sabía que su hermano, siendo una persona tan predecible, lo primero que haría al salir de ahí sería perseguirlo para matarlo. No es como si Sasuke lo _pudiera_ matar, más bien como lo molesto que sería tener que estar con la guardia en alto todo el tiempo.

–A-Aquí d-dice… –Y volviendo a su defensora favorita...

Claro, estaba agradecido que no fuera un gay o una suelta que sólo quisiera tirarse sobre él, la experiencia ya le había enseñado que ambos tipos de personas se pegan como lapas a él; pero ese molesto tartamudeo era casi tan molesto como tener que escuchar flirteos con dobles sentidos.

–… casado –Levantó los ojos. No se había percatado de cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

Hinata se encontraba ahí, con los ojos abiertos y mirada de incredulidad.

– ¡¿C-Casado?! –De pronto entendió de que hablaba, y por un instante, imágenes, recuerdos y palabras sueltas regresaron a él. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo, ya no le parecía real. Se preguntaba si su nombre aún sonaba tan melodioso como antes.

–Akemi… –Fue un susurro, muy bajo y breve, pero aun así fue capaz de escucharlo, y por un minuto, Hinata fue capaz de ver la tristeza en los ojos de Itachi, aunque se desapareció tan rápido que se cuestionó si no lo abría imaginado.

–T-También dice que está… -comenzó con voz suave, sin saber cómo decir lo que leía.

–En que viene al caso –La interrumpió con voz cortante.

Ahora sabía que la tristeza que había visto antes sí era real. Claro, muerta… quizás cuando se fue, se llevó el corazón de Itachi con ella, aquello tendría sentido. No como para justificar el asesinato de sus padres, pero sí para su fachada solitaria y melancólica. Hay pérdidas casi imposibles de superar, al fin y al cabo, y hasta el monstruo más cruel tenía derecho a querer, ¿verdad?

–G-Gomen…

Itachi no respondió, sólo continuó mirándola, con esa mezcla de enojo y molestia.

–B-bueno… c-continuando… a-aquí dice… -tragó saliva –q-que f-f-fueron t-trece p-p-puña…p-puñaladas…

Hinata cerró la carpeta de golpe, lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Sí, ella siempre lloraba cuando no tenía por qué llorar. Sí, casi siempre lloraba por tonteras, ¡Pero que más esperaban de ella! Era muy sensible, creció con miedo a las personas y a la muerte, y estar con ese sujeto no le estaba ayudando a superar esas cosas.

– ¿P-por q-qué?

Itachi levantó la vista, pero esta vez la Hyuuga sólo siguió adelante como si nada. Necesitaba saberlo.

–P-por… p-por qué matarlos.

Él no respondió.

Hinata suspiró –S-sé… sé q-que n-no debería… p-pero… –cerró los ojos –es s-sólo que… p-para h-hacer algo así… d-debe de hacer u-una razón m-muy…

–Deja de tartamudear –le interrumpió Itachi de manera brusca –. No me interesa lo que pienses o hagas, eres patética, y mientras lo sigas mostrando, nadie te respetará lo suficiente como para tomarte en cuenta.

De una manera extraña, aquellas palabras le sonaron extrañamente familiar, como si ya las hubiera escuchado antes. Miró de nuevo a Itachi, sintiendo aún esa sensación de conocerlo de algún lado. Tambien se preguntó de donde salió un discurso tan largo, todas las palabras que le había dirigido antes las podía contar con los dedos de una mano, pero aquella reflexión (más bien acusación), no tenía un motivo de ser ¿De dónde salió?

Fijó su mirada en el suelo súbitamente cohibida –P-por eso n-no r-respon…

–No tengo una razón para hacerlo –le cortó, no aguantando su temblorosa voz.

Cuando Hinata iba responder, la misma enfermera que la había atendido el día anterior, le anunció que debía retirarse.

–Todavía tengo que traerte la cena, cariño –le dijo a Itachi, guiñándole un ojo.

Procedió a marcharse, molesta. Trataba, de verdad trataba de avanzar y mejorar todo, pero seguía saliendo sin una respuesta afirmativa, de concordancia. Era como siempre volver a cero. La mujer rubia imterrumpió su vacilamiento diciéndole que ya se apresurara.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, de verdad no entendía a esa mujer –Si es molesta –murmuró para sí misma.

–Hmph.

Se volteó, sorprendida de escuchar aquella respuesta. Itachi seguía allí, indiferente y sin prestarle atención.

Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para ella; una respuesta, sólo una respuesta que no implicara desprecio y desacuerdo, una que no expresara odio y molestia.

Y, por patético que siguiera siendo, a Hinata aquello le alegraba. Le recordaba a su primo, un hombre que después de gritos y gruñidos, depués de intentar asesinarla, se convirtió en su mejor amigo, el único mienbro de su familia que se atrevía a querer. Con él, todo había comenzado con una mirada hacia al suelo ¿Por qué no entonces con un 'hmph'?.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese era un primer paso.

* * *

Akemi: Brillante; hermosa.

GRACIAS POR SUS RR ! Ojalá haya quedado mejor ahora todo. El anexo tambien fue editado, pero más, mucho más, levemente que el capítulo.

* * *

Extra:

Aquella noche en aquel bar.

-

–Señorita –la llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la barra.

Itachi Uchiha, 21 años; cantinero.

– ¿Uh? –Respondió la joven sin estar segura si aquel hombre ase dirigía a ella o no.

Hinata Hyuuga, 16 años; estudiante.

–Muéstreme se identificación –demandó.

La joven tragó saliva. No entendía que hacía allí sentada, nadie con medio cerebro se compraría que ella tenía dieciocho años.

_Disimula, sólo compra el… el e-estúpido trago para que Sakura te deje en paz y te vas._

Tomó su bolso, nerviosamente fingiendo buscar el objeto.

–E-etto… c-creo q-que la… la d-dejé en c-casa –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Oh, no me digas –dijo mirándola fijamente.

_Respira… él no sabe tu edad._

– ¿Y que tal su licencia para conducir? –La miró escépticamente.

_Lo sabe. Estoy muerta, lo sabe ¡lo sabe! Mantén la calma… recuerda lo que dijo Sakura-chan, sólo actua._

–V-vine c-caminando.

Itachi finalmente soltó un suspiro.

–Esa fue patética.

– ¿P-Perdón?

–Esa excusa.

Y por supuesto que lo era, nadie creería que una mujer iría _sola _a _pie_ a un _bar_ en el _centro de la ciudad_ y aun más a las_ diez_ de la noche.

–L-lo que pasa es que…

–No puedo venderte nada hasta los dieciocho años –la cortó.

–D-Demo…

"_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic is fantastic!"_

_Oops._

Si antes era poco creíble que fuera mayor de edad, ahora si había matado toda oportunidad.

–E-Eh…P-permiso… Moshi moshi.

– ¡Hinata! ¡¿Por qué demonios te demoras tanto?! ¡Hace ya veinte minutos que espero ese tequila!

–S-Sakura-chan… e-etto… en ci-cinco m-minutos.

–Como sea –respodió muy enojada Sakura.

De verdad la pobre Hinata estaba muy desesperada por tener amigos.

Itachi levantó una ceja ¿Sakura, la misma que se babeaba por su hermano? Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Miró el reloj, sólo cinco minutos para que acabara su turno y pudiera ir a casa, y aún tenía que secar toda una hilera de vasos. No tenía tiempo para perder con dos niñas.

–No voy a llamar a tus padres si te vas ahora –de todos modos, ese día se sentía compasivo.

Gruñó por dentro, okaa-san tenía razón. Akemi _sí_ lo estaba convirtiendo en un oso de peluche.

–P-pero…

–Búscate otras amistades –le dijo mientras limpiaba un vaso.

Hinata bajó la mirada –O-ojalá fuera tan simple… –murmuró.

–Mira… -comenzó Itachi, ya cansado de la chica, cuando sonó su celular. –Moshi moshi.

– ¿Itachi? ¿Estás bien? Suenas cansado…

–Akemi –sonrió por un momento, antes de ver la mirada que estaba recibiendo de la joven Hyuuga y borrarla –, un poco, pero ya salgo.

–Hablando de eso, acabo de salir del hospital y bar me queda de paso…

–Te espero –dijo sabiendo a donde iba.

La sonrisa en la voz de su esposa era clara –Nos vemos –y colgó.

Itachi dejó el vaso ya seco de lado, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la verdad era que se sentía feliz. Tal vez se casaron muy jóvenes y nunca se decían cosas melosas o "te amo" cada dos segundos, pero por eso era que todo era tan perfecto para él. Siempre había sentido que todo dejaba de ser único si se masificaba mucho.

Para su suerte, su esposa parecía compartir la misma opinión.

–Mira, no me interesa lo que pienses o hagas, pero eres patética, y mientras lo sigas mostrando, nadie te respetará lo suficiente como para tomarte en cuenta.

Las palabras tal vez sí le llegaron a la joven, y tal vez si hubiera aprendido verdaderamente de ellas, muchas cosas habrían sido distintas. Mas ella aún era muy débil y reacia a los cambios, haciendo que aquel valor impulsado sólo durara unos minutos

– M-me voy –dijo la joven Hyuuga– De t-todo m-modos n-no q-quiero molestarlos c-cuando ella lle-llegue –le sonrió.

Por un breve momento, Itachi respondió la sonrisa, pero antes de que Hinata de percatara de ella, despareció.

Finalmente Hinata se marchó, teniendo que enfrentar a una muy enojaba Sakura y volver caminando a casa, para encontrar que su hermana la había delatado y su padre estaba _más _que enojado.

Treinta minutos después, Itachi todavía esperaba a Akemi. Cada minuto se podía más y más preocupado, hasta que finalmente escuchó un balazo proveniente de la calle.

Cuando salió todo lo demás pasó muy rápido: un hombre vestido de negro, el pálido rostro de su esposa y un grito que reconoció como suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:**

Muuchas gracias por todos sus RR :D La mayoría le atinó a mi edad, que por cierto, son sólo 16 años :3

* * *

Capítulo 4.

-

_La brisa otoñal que acarreaba consigo las naranjas hojas era el único ruido en el ambiente, apenas siendo las siete, el sol ya se encontraba anaranjado, tiñendo con ese mismo color las pocas nubes en el cielo. Desde su asiento en un columpio, la plaza tenía un aspeco casi romántico. Una vista tan común y tan pacífica que no se podía dar el lujo de fotografiar. Su padre había roto su cámara otra vez._

_– Hola _–_Saludó una mujer sentándose en el columpio de al lado. Itachi la ignoró, esto no pareció molestarla._

_El sonido del columpio moviéndose se unió al ambiente. La mujer miraba pensativa hacia el cielo._

–_Siempre te veo aquí_ –_comenzó, sin apartar la mirada_–_, te quedas ahí sentado, pensado en quizás qué _–_esta vez dirigió su mirada haci él_–_. Hoy por fin me decidí a hablarte._

_Itachi continuó ignorándola, casi molesto. Si esa mujer continuaba allí, tendría que buscar otro lugar en donde poder pensar, y para ser sincero, ése en particular le gustaba bastante. Ella seguía impertubable a su lado... sabía que de alguien como él no podría esperar exactamente una cálida bienvenida._

–_Sabes, no espero una respuesta _–_repentinamente, se hizo un extraño silencio_–_. No eres la primera persona rota que conozco._

_Finalmente, Itachi perdió la paciencia. Esa mujer no sabía de lo que hablaba. Si había algo que le enfuerecía, era que la gente lo mirara con lástima, o aún peor, finjiera saber que es lo que sentía. Ellos no sabían nada, nunca lo harían._

_Ella miró triste como él se alejaba. Mas no le pudo pedir más, al menos no le había gritado. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, tenía una idea de lo que probablemente él estaría pensando. Lo había tomado equivocadamente._

_Él creía que ella no sabía, no entendía nada. Pero si tan sólo supiera..._

-

Itachi despertó de golpe en medio de la oscuridad, maldiciendo a sus recuerdos.

Había algo que su hermano menor y él tenían en común: No soñaban –nunca fueron capaces de hacerlo–, en lugar de eso, todo los recuerdos, algunos ya casi olvidados del todo, volvian como en una película por la noches. Algunas personas podrían ver esto como algo bueno, el no olvidar, mas cuando se ha tenido una vida tan... única como la de los Uchiha, los recuerdos se tornan una pesadilla, otro motivo por el cual no sonreir. Sólo otra forma que tenía el destino para joderlos.

Miró por la pequeña ventada de su celda y dedujo que no podían ser más allá de las cuatro. Se masajeó las sienes, con la migraña que tendría por la mañana no sabía como iba a soportar a esa Hyuuga sin gritarle a la cara unas cuantas verdades. Kami, todo sería tantas veces más fácil si ya dejara de ser educado y le diera verdaderas razones para salir de su vida.

Nótese, desde el primer encuentro Itachi ha sido _educado_.

Decidió que ya no estaba de humor para soportar todo aquello. Ya llevaba semanas allí, tiempo más que suficiente para que la gente se calmara y dejara de prestarle atención. Tiempo más que sufiente para pasar inadvertido, o tan inadvertido como un Uchiha puede llegar a pasar.

Se recostó, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Por la mañana llamaría a Kisame.

-

– Y te decía, tengo un mellizo. No somos muy unidos, menos aún ahora que está en alguna banda _gangster_ o algo así –La rubia hizo una gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto–. En fin, si lo llegas a ver lo reconocerás al instante –Le giñó el ojo–, se parece bastante a mi.

– ¿C-Cómo s-se llama? –preguntó Hinata intentando ser cortez. La verdad era que la enfermera –Ino, si no mal recordaba– le había invitado a tomar desayuno aprovechando lo temprano que había llegado y, siendo impulsiva e insistente como era de esperarse, no había tomado un 'No' por respuesta.

– Deidara –respondió, repentinamente triste–, pero no le mencines el apellido Yamanaka. Tiene... cierto resentimiento con nosotros.

– O-oh –Hinata bajó la mirada, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería –. A-Anou... es t-tarde... tengo q-que i-irme.

Ino levantó la vista, saliendo de su mundo – Eh, claro. Fue bueno hablar contigo, digo, con alguna mujer para variar –giró los ojos, con esa imborrable sonrisa en el rostro–. Te veo otro día.

–Hai.

Caminó hacia la celda a la que ya casi se encontraba acostumbrada. Le sorprendió ver en el camino, caminando en dirección opuesta a la de ella, a un joven en sus veintes, muy alto y con una piel de tono ¿Azul?. Se le quedó mirando en shock un momento y él le sonrió con sus dientes como de tiburón, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y continuó con su camino. Ella miró el pasillo por del que el hombre venía. El único preso que podía recibir visitas en ese lado era Itachi ¿Quién sería ese hombre?

Pasó frente a la celda treinta y dos y un destello llamó su atención. Volteó a ver como de entre las sombras salía un hombre bastante raro. Su pelo era gris, a pesar de no ser tanto mayor que ella, tomado en una cola y usaba anteojos. Tenía en su cara una sonrisa más bien tétrica; en sus ojos podía ver ese brillo tan único de tener dobles intenciones.

Su respiración se detuvo y comenzó a temblar.

Ella concocía a ese hombre, conocía esos ojos y ese brillo malicioso. Lo conocía demasiado para su propio bien, pero nunca esperó volver a verlo, al menos, no después de tantos años.

–Hinata-hime –dijo en un tono más bien repulsivo.

Hinata se excusó con el sujeto antes de salir corriedo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su pasado insistía en perseguirla? Más aún, por qué en ese maldito palsillo en particular.

Llegó a la celde treinta y siente pálida y con la respiración entrecortada. Vió a Itachi un momento y lo que pasó después la dejó anonadada.

Extrañamente, se sentía segura.

Sí, segura, protegida, calmada. Ahí en _esa_ celda con _ese_ hombre.

Lo observó como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida. En ese estado de _shock_, sin los prejuicios por el asesinato a su familia, sin recordar como le había hablado esas últimas semanas, mirándolo sólo como Itachi, se sintió incluso _atraida_ por el aire misterioso y pacífico que lo rodeaba, por sus profundos ojos y finos rasgos.

Itachi alzó las cejas, pero eso no la despertó de su trance. Se preguntaba si talvez, en otra vida, en otras circunstrancias, sólo talvez ese hobre incluso pudiera llegar a ser su amigo. Desechó la idea, Itachi siempre sería Itachi. Incluso, estaba segura de que en su vida pasada tambien fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres.

Volvió de nuevo a la realidad, pero le extrañó que sus pensamientos no se fueron del todo. Sí, lo seguía viendo como el monstruo de sus pesadilla y un asesino, pero tambien lo vio como el hombre que alguna vez pudo amar y que incluso, la protegía de su tormentoso pasado.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, sonriéndole amistosamente.

– Hola –le saludó. Bastante orgullosa de no haber tartamudeado.

– Hmph –le respondió Itachi, un tanto incrédulo ante la actitud de la chica.

Cuando Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, una explosión sonó en el ambiente.

Todo se había vuelto un caos en unos segundos: El humo estaba llegando hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban, Itachi se había parado se golpe y comenzado a andar, listo para salir. Hinata siguiendo su instinto, corrió tras él. Se escuchó otra explosión, esta vez más cercana a ellos que la anterior y la alarma comenzó a sonar. La fuga se había masificado, todos los presos habían entendido que aquello era una oportunidad para escapar. Todos se movian a empujones, los guardias estaban muy desorientados para hacer algo y finalmente, Hinata se encontraba metida entre el río de gente, yendo con los demás a causa del movimiento.

Itachi vio como la Hyuuga se movia entre la gente y estuvo a punto de seguir en su camino, mas se percató de la figura que se acercaba a ella, Kabuto, el de la treinta y dos, quien llebava en sus manos un cuchillo y un pañuelo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía lo que le iba a hacer a la chica, y una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que la mandara al demonio y siguiera con su camino. Y estuvo muy tentado a hacerlo, estuvo casi seguro de que sus pies se moverían en la dirección opuesta...

_Maldita educación _dijo por lo bajo de pasar entre la gente.

-

La vida nunca ha sido, nunca será, sencilla.

Porque para la vida sólo existe el presente, porque el aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar todo y porque nada es predecible ni controlabe. Para el futuro no existen los 'Que tal si...', porque el destino es jodido y porque no nos queda más opción que aceptarlo de la manera que venga. Ni siquiera podemos remediar nuestros propios errores, menos podemos arreglar algo más grande que nosotros mismos.

El problema de estas dos personas, es que aún no se percatan de aquello. Ella sigue atrapada, no puede avanzar. Sigue siendo atormentada por el pasado, sus recuerdos la atrapan por las noches, y sus fuerzas y voluntad se van en cuanto abre los ojos. Él aún vaga por los 'Que tal si', sigue tratando de controlar lo incontrolable, sigue tratándo de luchar contra el destino. Aún no acepta que el futuro pueda controlarlo tan fácilmente.

Estas dos personas no se percatan de sus problemas, pero se percatan de lo rotos que están. Se percatan de algo que sí pueden solucionar, mas siguen atrapados y no pueden permitirse pedir ayuda.

Estas dos personas aún no se percatan de lo mucho que se necesitan.

Pero ya lo dije, el destino es jodido y nos controla como se le da la gana. Esta vez, incluso para mejor.

-


	5. Chapter 5

-

No podía ver nada, sus manos se encontraban atadas y las únicas dos cosas que podía sentir, eran un goteo a su derecha y una humedad cogelante calándole los huesos. Trató de moverse, pero sus músculos seguían débiles por ese anestésico que le habían puesto. Trató de gritar, sólo para darse cuenta de que, lo que fuera que le hubieran echado, era más potente de lo que ella creía. Estaba indefensa y asustada, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que alguien la encontrara.

Una puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico a su espalda. La luz que se colaba desde el otro lado le impedía ver la cara de su captor.

Trató nuevamente de gritar.

–No gastes fuerzas en vano –le dijo el hombre.

Hinata reconoció su voz a la primera palabra.

Cerró la puerta y prendió las luces del pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraban. Lucía como un sótano, sólo que un poco más musgoso. El goteo que escuchó descubrió que venía de una tubería en el techo. La luz del tubo fluorecente parpadeba constantemente, dándole a todo un tono aún más terrorifico a todo.

–Hinata-hime –la llamó para captar su atención–, tanto tiempo sin tenerte cerca –se acercó lentamente a ella, un brillo en la mano derecha de él le hizo darse cuenta del objeto que llevaba–. Bien... vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos hace tres años ¿Te parece?

Hinata estaba aterrada. Cuando ese sujeto fue mandado a prisión, pensó que todo terminaría, que nunca tendría que pasar por algo parecido otra vez. Sólo le quedaba esperar por un milagro, esperar porque las palabras de Itachi fueran verdad.

Esperar porque él sí la fuera a proteger, que él no la fuera a dejar sola de nuevo.

Esperar no ser tan estúpida como para creer en sus mentiras.

Sintió la cadenita colgando en su cuello y repentinamente tuvo un sentimiento de confianza.

No, él no la dejaría con ése hombre. Itachi vendría.

Kabuto ya se encontraba frente a ella, con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

–Comencemos.

-

Capítulo 5

-

–¿Desea algo, Señor?

Itahci miró indiferente a la moza que le ofrecía, con su mejor sonrisa flirteadora, alimentos del carrito para la primera clase. El poder de la belleza verdaderamente no hay que subestimado: Desde que llegaron al vagón de tercera clase, las mujeres a cargo lo habían tratado como a una celebridad e incluso le habían ofrecido combiarlo de vagón.

Por supuesto, tambien venía el contra de tener que soportar como se pegaban e intentaban tirársele.

–No –dijo secamente. Ya estaba más que cansado, esa era por lo menos la quinta vez en media hora que le iban a ofrecer algo.

–Si necesita _cualquier_ cosa, no dude en llamarme –Insistió la camarera guiñándole el ojo.

–Hmph –se limitó a responder sin mirarla a los ojos. Como si él estuviera tan desesperado..

A su lado escuchó a Hinata murmurar algo entre sueños.

Cierto, la Hyuuga... ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella?

Se maldijo mentalmente. La había salvado, había sido un caballero, había hecho la buena acción del día ¿Y cómo le pagaba el karma?

Entre el mar de gente, la chica se había desmayado, y su maldita educación no le dejaba simplemente arrojarla a la calle. Bien, había tenido que cargar a la chica desde la prisión hasta la estación de tren en donde Kisame y Kakuzu lo estaban esperando y eso no fue _tan_ malo. Tuvo que buscar la forma de colarla a su vagón, ya que Kakuzu le dijo que ni aunque él fuera el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, le regalaría otro pasaje; fue complicado y problemático, pero aguantable. Pero ahora la desgraciada seguía inconciente (Ya sería tres horas por Kami) y si no despertaba pronto, tendría que llevarla con él hasta Tokyo.

Si, claro. Primero la dejaría en el tren.

Para la suerte de ella, en ese momento comenzó a abrir los ojos.

–Dónde... ¿Dónde estoy?

–En un tren camino a Tokyo –respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, obviamente preguntándose como rayos había llegado ahí. Repentinamente se sonrrojó.

–E-Etto... t-tú... –miró sus dedos como la cosa más interesante del mundo– m-me salvaste.

Cierto, y ahora era todo un caballero vestido de azul.

–Hmph –volteó su mirada. No fuera ser que la Hyuuga le tomara interés.

–T-Tokyo... –murmuró pensativa.

Itachi la miró un momento. Se veía confundida, como una niña de cinco años y el brillo lloroso de sus grandes ojos sólo acentuaba más ese aire infantil.

–P-Pero... ¿Que haré allá?

Él se encongió de hombros, nuevamente, no era su problema. Hita se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-

El viaje en tren fue largo, pero tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos era un gran conversador... ahora bien, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba conversar con el otro. Ambos tambien continuaban teniendo sus propias preocupaciones, las que eran causadas precisamente por el otro.

Nada estaba a favor de que esos dos pudieran estar armonía.

–En diez minutos llegamos –anunció la moza.

Se miraron a los ojos.

¿Qué seguía ahora?

–Sólo sígueme y no molestes –anunció finalmente Itachi.

Hinata se sintió aliviada, al menos, no estaría sola en una ciudad a la que nunca había ido.

...Pobre e ingenua Hinata.

-

–No los mires a los ojos –le ordenó por nuevamente vez Itachi.

Hinata, asustada, se encontró de nuevo desobedeciendo esa orden. Si pensó alguna vez que el hombre a su lado asustaba, era porque obviamente nunca había estado en el metro de Tokyo. Kami, _ahí_ si se veían cosas que asustaban.

Su mirada esta vez se cruzó con la de un otaku, vestido como _Majin Bu, _que la fulminó con la mirada.

Como acto reflejo se apegó más a Itachi.

Él la miró fijamente con una expresión indescifrable.

Lentamente se alejó un poco de él.

Vio como Itachi se acercaba a la puerta, indicándole que en esa estación se tenían que bajar.

Al bajarse, él se quedó un momento mirando alrededor, como buscándo algo. Ella, distraída tambien comenzó a mirar.

–T-Tantas p-personas...

Escuchó el pito que indicaba que las puertas se iban a cerrar y cuando miró por última vez al metro se quedó congelada.

El Uchiha estaba dentro del vagón.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico. Corrió hacia el metro, antes de que se quedara abajo, cuando las puertas se cerraron en su cara.

Itachi sólo la ignoró.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, ya lo entendía, él nunca pretendió que ella lo acompañara.

El metro comenzó a andar.

Se fue a sentar contra la pared. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salir de ahí, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

_Takanawadai._

Perfecto, ni siquiera podía pronunciar en donde estaba.

-

–Moshi Moshi

– ¡Itachi! ¡Dónde demonios estás! ¡Hace media hora que debías haber llegado yo...!

–Ya voy. Tuve que solucionar algo primero.

– ¡Pues no me interesa! ¡Sabes cuantos problemas...!

Itachi cerró el móvil, colgándole de paso a Deidara.

Por fin se había desecho de la Hyuuga, por fin era libre y hasta lo había hecho paracer como un accidente.

Aunque, se preguntó que demonios haría ella sola en una cuidad como esa...

No, no tenía porqué sentirse culpable ni mucho menos, no tenía porqué sentir algo raro cuando pensaba en la expresión que ella había puesto cuando las puertas del metro se cerraron. No era su culpa, ella lo había forzado a hacer eso, nadie la mandaba a meterse.

Todo era su culpa por seguirlo durante la fuga.

Itachi no era el responsable, ni pensarlo.

–Señor –lo llamó un niño a su lado– ¿Ha visto a mi mamá?

Como respuesta negó con la cabeza.

–Ella me dijo que estaría aquí, pero...

¿Acaso esto era una broma? Le frunció el ceño al cielo. No era gracioso.

–Ya vendrá –le dijo antes de voltearse.

–¿Usted cree? –dijo pensativo, sin darse cuenta de el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Itachi por alejarse de él– Tiene razón –dijo de la nada–. Nadie es tan cruel como para abandonar a otra persona.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

–Kami-sama no dejaría que ella me abandonara así como así –siguió el molestoso niño.

Le dirigió una mirada odio al cielo. Mejor se volvía ateo.

–Y además, la gente mala se va al infierno y mi okaa-san no es mala, no señor.

A su lado, un anciano le sonrió burlón.

Bien, eso podría significar dos cosas: Uno, finalmente se había vuelto loco y estaba imaginando cosas o dos, a lo buena película americana, le estaban mandando una señal. O quizás tambien podría ser ese sake que tomó hace rato...

–Además, kaa-san no crió a ningún ingrato maleducado. Yo como niño bueno la esperaré o en el peor de los casos la buscaré.

Alguien que lo calle al condenado niño.

–Y tambien...

¡Está bien! ¡Iría a buscar a la tonta Hyuuga! ¿Feliz, kami?

–Mi niño, por fin te encontré –apareció una señora que tomó en brazos al niñito –Gracias por cuidar de él, señor –dijo dirigiéndose a Itachi.

–Hmph.

Miró al anciano que le había sonreído, que ahora le hacia el gesto de apuntar a sus ojos y después a Itachi.

Iría a buscar a Hinata, pero, sólo por si acaso, recordaría nunca más tomar sake antes de las seis.

-

Subió al metro y el primer lugar donde buscó fue en la estación. Nada.

Buscó en los posibles lugares a donde podría hacer ido: locales de comida, hoteles, plazas, refugios e incluso a algunos bares. Pero ninguna señal de ella.

Se comenzó a preocupar, no sabía donde más buscar y a ese paso la encontraría en días. Tokyo era una ciudad muy grande ¿Y qué tal si alguien se la había llevado? Ella no podía cuidarse sola, no podía defenderse y no sobreviviría ni un día son dinero. No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando la dejó sola a su suerte.

Esperen, si sabía. Estaba pensando en que no le importaba y de hecho no le debería importar en lo más mínimo. Él no era tan buena persona como para preocuparse tanto... o no lo era desde que Akemi de había muerto.

Lo pensó un momento, si fuera ella la perdida y no Hinata ¿A dónde iría?

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, y dirigió su paso hacia las calles menos transitadas e intimidantes alrededor del centro.

Después de un rato de buscar la encontró en un pequeño callejón oscuro. Se acercó lentamente a ella y no le sorprendió encontrarla llorando y tiritando.

–Hinata –la llamó.

La aludida lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Itachi suspiró y se arrodilló junto a ella, realmente no podía dejarla votada en esa ciudad, esa joven parecía una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una veiteañera más que una abogada. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, como hacía para calmar a Sasuke cuando era pequeño.

–Vamos –le dijo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, aún desconfiada.

–Mira –se sacó la cadenita que Akemi le había regalado años atrás, el único recuerdo que no le habían quitado en la prisión–, ponte esto.

Ella no entendía el punto.

–Esta cadena... no puedes irte con ella –explicó sintiendose bastante ridículo.

En español, le estaba prometiendo que no la abandonaría otra vez.

–Y-Yo... gracias –dijo suavemente Hinata.

Se levantaron, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la cuidad, donde Deidara los estaría esperando bastante molesto por tener que esperar dos horas a que llegaran, aunque a Itachi eso no le preocupaba mucho.

–Itachi-san... –comenzó repentinamente la chica a su lado.

–Hmph

–... no eres un monstruo–terminó, avergonzada.

No entendió precisamente a qué iba todo eso, pero sí sabía que le estaba tratando de pedir perdón. Suspiró, más cansado que molesto, y nuevamente llevó su mano a la cabeza de ella (ese gesto parecía que la calmarla bastante).

–Hmph.

Y, aunque no lo viera, estaba seguro de que en ese momento Hinata estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Oop, esperemos que esta vez los errores mas desastrosos esten corregidos :)

Oh, el cap cinco nunca ha terminado ahi, pero quedaba muy largo para mi gusto si lo subia todo junto.

La primera parte quedó un poquito casi sádica :/ y en contraste la segunde muy ligera. Trataré de arreglar eso más adelante xD

Se acabaron los examenes finales, ahora por fin puedo subir mas seguido.

Y Por cierto, ¿RRs? harán felices a la autora :D

pD: Si entran a mi perfil & ven mi _poll_, repóndanla ;)


End file.
